翻译 Slash是啥？ by clarexama
by YvetZ
Summary: Harry和Draco意外发现了Drarry的Slash世界…呣哇哈哈…


授权：Wow! That would be great, thanks! :D I'm really glad you enjoyed it and want to translate it... that's just so cool! XD

I would be very pleased, if you could link me to the sites (when you've posted it)... just so I have an idea which sites and all that :D And of course so I can link to the translation and thank you as well ;)

Thank you so much again! I feel so loved *hugs*

Best wishes clarex-ama 3

标题：Slash是啥？

配对：Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

作者：clarex-ama

分级：R

警告：恩…显然这是Slash

声明：Harry Potter和Draco Malfoy属于J.K Rowling。此篇只为兴趣而写，不为盈利。

概要：Harry和Draco意外发现了Drarry的Slash世界…呣哇哈哈…

A/N：好吧，这好像有点傻（确实傻）但我喜欢Harry和Draco在一起看Drarry slash的剧情，怎样？

译注：文中小括号内带#的是译者注释，不带#号的是原文内容。

Slash是啥？

原著：Clarex-ama

翻译：一维

荒废的教室里是一团糟，皱巴巴的旧羊皮纸、空墨水瓶、坏掉的椅子、颠倒的桌子堆得快要满出来了，地板上还有Harry认不出的什么东西又粘又臭，还有灰尘。灰尘！Harry现在痛恨灰尘，这让他打喷嚏，而他现在没心情打喷嚏。

他也没心情应付别的这种东西。基本上他只想坐在公共休息室跟Ron和Hermione聊天，或者躺着自己的床上。他真的、真的、真的不想把整个晚上花在清理皮皮鬼（Peeves）摧残过的房间上，还和某个Draco Malfoy一起！

他朝金发的斯莱哲林方向投去鄙视的目光。

"能不能请你别像一个他妈的智障一样舞弄扫帚而像一个正常人那样开始打扫？"Harry恼火地吼道，厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，是因为那些灰土还是因为Malfoy，Harry分不清。

"这是仆人的活儿，"Malfoy抱怨着转身面对Harry，"我不懂也不足为怪！在我的字典里，扫帚是用来飞的，没别的用途！"

一个关于他飞起来一样差劲的回嘴刚要出口，但是Harry及时地把它咽回去了。他不想争吵更不想打架…好吧，实际上，Harry思索着，他的确想大打一场，好教那个下贱坯子一些道理，但是很不幸他不能。恩，技术上来说他能，但是因为他还不想被踢出霍格沃茨，所以他不能。

Harry叹了口气不理会他。

Malfoy皱了皱眉，再一次转过背去。

整个晚上他们还没有交谈过，只不过不时地交换几句话，而Harry对此毫无意见。

Harry为自己感到非常可怜，他被逼着打扫教室还不能用魔法，而且唯一和他相伴的人是Malfoy。他真的不想和金发男孩说话，这一个晚上工作和处罚已经够多了。

Harry捡起几本古旧破烂的书放上了书架，随着他的动作，一些灰尘微粒开始在空气里飞舞飘扬。

他想知道今晚他们能不能干完。现在看来，他根本看不见这个结局—保守地说、房间里看起来还是像地狱。

他向窗外看去：太阳正在下山，最后几缕懒懒的阳光把房间染成温暖的颜色，影子也越拉越长。

金光照亮了Malfoy的头发：在这半黑暗中它几乎在放光。它看起来非常、恩、漂亮，Harry想着，全金色，丝绸一样，还很柔软…但只要它长在Malfoy头上，Harry就认为它很丑。

Harry捡起一堆羊皮纸从Malfoy身边经过，要把它们放到抽屉里。

让他们留堂是对的，Harry知道，不过他还是认为这处罚太严厉了。他和Malfoy只不过是"企图"诅咒彼此，实际上又没有成功。好吧，可能这只是因为他们在能说出诅咒之前就被制止了…但又没有造成任何损失，所以说实话，这处罚没有必要。

Malfoy猛然挥舞扫帚，导致一大团灰尘在空气中扬起。Harry剧烈地咳嗽起来，把那堆旧羊皮纸落到了地上。

Harry狠狠瞪了他一眼，弯腰去捡地板上新形成的一堆混乱。Draco只是得意地笑着，耸了耸肩好像这纯属意外，又回到了他的工作。

"好，冷静，Harry。"Harry默默安慰自己，"他不值得。"没有大发雷霆和去踹Malfoy的屁股（好好教训他一番#），Harry安定于在脑中对其严厉斥责，并描绘出Malfoy被他那讨厌的扫帚打中脸（一遍又一遍）的画面。

再一次控制好脾气，Harry收拢好纸张站了起来。

它们都很不一样，Harry想着，快速地浏览着那堆羊皮纸。其中有些是笔记，有些是朋友间的传话，还有一些居然是从未送出的情书。

Harry研究着一张肥猫头鹰的涂鸦：猫头鹰好像还戴着一顶礼帽，而且如果Harry没有弄错的话，它居然在跳踢踏舞。古怪…

翻过猫头鹰，他的目光落在一片显然没怎么用过的羊皮纸上。纸张平滑的表面完全空白，只除了两个黑墨水字优美地划过中央：Draco Malfoy。

Harry快速瞥了Malfoy一眼—他还是一副暴躁的样子。他把目光从倨傲的斯莱哲林身上扯开，注意力又回到了手上的羊皮纸。皱着眉，他更仔细地审视了一遍纸张。

令Harry失望的是，那上面根本没有什么秘密信息或任何有趣的东西，只有那个该死的名字。

这是多么典型的Malfoy—把名字写在什么东西上面，然后丢掉它！完全是浪费纸张！

Harry恼怒地叹气。

"Malfoy，我想这是你的东西。"Harry恼火地对另外一个男孩说道。

Malfoy再次转身面对Harry、脸上是类似的恼怒表情，不过灰色的眼睛里还闪动着一丝好奇。

"你说什么，Potter，"他拖长语调，"我能跟你保证我不拥有这房间里的任何东西，我怎么可能会有这样的垃圾？"他做了一个手势来强调他的观点。

"Well，上面有你的名字，Malfoy。"Harry回击道。

"不，那只是—什么，我的名字？让我看看！"他向Harry走过来伸出了手。

"看—Draco Malfoy。"Harry把纸递给了他，"你是在练习你的签名，还是只在享受书写自己的名字？"

"闭嘴。"Malfoy喃喃说着低头看向纸片，他的唇弯出一个嘲讽的笑容然后回视Harry。

"你识字吗，Potter？"

"什么？恩，当然了。你什么意思？"

"那么、你就只对自己的名字有阅读障碍了？"

"什么？不是！Malfoy，该死的你到底在说什么？"

"据我所知，我没有—感谢上帝—恐怖的疤痕长在我额头上，没有极度丑陋的眼镜或者不堪入目的发型，而且我的名字绝对不是，呕，Harry Potter！所以，我估计这是你的。"他洋洋自得地递回了羊皮纸。"这上面是你的名字，不是我的，白痴。"

Harry看着纸片。有些东西相当不对劲。

"呃—Malfoy，这不是我的名字。"

"老实说，Potter，我以为你在开玩笑！你到底有多蠢？你想让我大声读出来让你听见这就是你的名字吗？"

斯莱哲林少年从Harry手中夺过纸片预备朗读。

"听着，这很清楚的写着Har—等下…"Malfoy闭上嘴难以置信地盯着纸片，"但—我很确定。这怎么会…？"

"这肯定变了…"Harry思索着伸过脖子，这样他就能看到纸片上出现的新字了。

"你觉不觉得它被诅咒了？"Harry问Malfoy，想到Tom Riddle的日记，一个寒战窜下他的脊梁。

"不觉得，只不过施上魔法了…"Malfoy又读了一遍，"Slash…该死的那又是什么意思？"

"不知道。"Harry老实地回答。

突然又发生了—纸片再一次变化。那个字消失了，崭新的句子由一只隐形的手划出在纸面上：

房间内暗淡无光，只有银色的月光刺穿夜晚吞噬的浓黑。

他苍白的手指下墙壁冰冷、粗糙，他的背脊开始疼痛，但没有关系，他依旧站在他站立的地方。

灰色的双眸凝视着房间另一端古老的木门，他似乎正在等待，等待着什么的发生…又或者…等待着谁的到来。

看完时Harry看向Malfoy—看起来他和他一样困惑。

"这究竟是什么…"Malfoy喃喃着把纸片翻了过去。

"我毫无头绪，"Harry回答道，拿过了羊皮纸，"但我想咱们可以推断出这被施过魔法了。"

"真的，你这么认为？"Malfoy嘲讽道，"我毫无头绪！"

"别做讨厌鬼，Malfoy，这真的帮不到忙！"Harry研究着手里的纸片，试图无视Malfoy和他的侮辱。

"老实说，Potter，这当然被施过魔法了！我们是巫师，不是吗？我们生活在魔法世界里—有印象吗？我才不信麻瓜纸会像这样。你有见过麻瓜纸上的字会在大声读过之后消失吗？我可没见过。有时候你可真蠢，Potter！"

"等一下—你刚刚说什么？"Harry问道，目光从纸上抬了起来。

"你可真蠢？"Malfoy得意地复述。

"不，不是那句。另外一句—什么消失的字，你说的是什么？"

"你见过麻瓜纸上的字会在大声读过之后消失吗？"

"当然了！"Harry说道，目光又回到纸片。

"请原谅？"

"这张纸上的字会在你大声读出来后消失，然后又换成新的字。就这样。"

"就这样？"

"对，听着。"

Harry把羊皮纸上的字朗读出来，读完时字句褪色消失了，很快换成了新的句子。

"看—新字。"Harry说道，然后开始朗读新的段落。

"沉重的大门吱呀着打开，一个年轻人走了进来，他的表情微微不安，就好像他不确定自己该不该来。他的魔杖尖端闪耀着明亮的光芒，反射在他的眼镜里。一双绿眸在镜片后闪着光，乌黑的头发就像夜一样黑。

"当新来者注意到立在墙侧的金发灰眸男子时，他停下了脚步…"

"等一下，"Malfoy慢慢开口，"这两个男人…他们听起来好像…"

"你和我，"Harry替他说完，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，"你觉得…？"

"我不知道，但这有些怪…或许我们该继续读？"

Harry盯着新的章节，点了点头读下去：

"金发的没有动，也没用问候对方；他只是微微眯起眼睛望着新来者，手指攥紧了手中的魔杖。他们像那样站了很久，注视着彼此，不敢开口，不敢让这会面变成现实。

"终于，他们设法打破了沉默，

"'Malfoy，'黑发的慢慢开口，放低了他的魔杖。

"金发的点了点头跨前一步。'我以为你不会来了，Potter'"

"什么东西？你肯定读错了，Potter！有没有搞错！给我！"Malfoy抄走了羊皮纸，然后极度不可置信地瞪着它。

"不，我没读错，这写得很清楚，Malfoy和Potter…这实在—太可怕了…谁会想写你和我的故事呢？我不明白！"

Malfoy坐到一张桌子上，对上了Harry的目光，"我不知道，不过这肯定是霍格沃茨的人，对么？"

"Well，也不非得是，不过我想学校里的人可能性要大些，因为我们是在教室里发现这张纸的。大概只是某些学生的恶作剧。"

"恩，可能吧。"

Malfoy读起下一节，他的嗓音清晰明亮。

"Harry Potter又跨前一步，缩短了他们之间的距离，而Draco Malfoy也做了相同的事。（"这太怪了。"他加了一句，然后接着读了下去。）两个男孩都在缓缓地通过鼻子呼吸，以致他们的胸膛随着彼此的节奏起起伏伏。

"窗口倾泻而入月光让他们的皮肤呈现出奶白色来，Draco甚至比他平时还要苍白。黑暗的阴影在他们脸上跟肌肤形成美丽的对比。

"'我以为你不想让我来'。Harry说道，他的语调是严肃的，但Draco在他眼中捕捉到微微的戏谑。

"他们彼此都知道事实，没有回头路了。这些想法让Draco想要尖啸，让他想要把Harry撕成碎片，让他想要跌落深渊…而他还是没有退缩。他需要它，渴望它…而且他知道Harry和他的感受一样。"

"梅林在上到底什么东西让咱俩都恐怖地需要、但同时又不需要？这根本说不通！你不可能需要什么需要的严重到你想要该死的跌落深渊！"Malfoy大声呼喊，"这是个垃圾作者…我不想跌落深渊…"他又嘟囔着加道。

"恩…是啊，可能是吧。"Harry有些不确定地说，不知道为什么，他对此有不好的预感。

Malfoy—看起来还是有些被冒犯到的样子—清了清嗓子读下去：

"Harry望入另一个男孩的灰眸—那就像纯银制成的暴风云。一般当Harry望入那些眼睛时他只看见冰冷的恶意，但在像这样的特殊时刻，他能看见更多、更多、更多…原始的情感旋风一般卷过…仇恨，猜疑，轻蔑，但也有好奇，困惑和欲望…"

"哇噢，我擅长那种'在眼睛里读感情'，"Harry惊异地说道，"我是指，我不敢相信我光是看着你的眼睛、居然就能分辨出你所有的情感，"他大笑，"我真是天才！"

"为什么我的眼里会有欲望？"Draco震惊地说道，完全不理会Harry，"为什么我会带着欲望的眼神看你？！那根本不对！"

"Well，可能我有什么你想要的？你知道，一件什么东西。"Harry说，"大概什么也不是，接着读吧，Malfoy。"

Malfoy看起来并不怎么信服，但还是读了下去。

"两人都感到了彼此的凝视造成的激情，一个电张力的帷幕，就像电火花一样在他们全身跳动、刺痛，把他们拉得更近…更近，近到相距只有一尺。

"Harry感到熟悉的期待刺穿他紧绷的身体。

"这难耐的热切让Harry闭上了他的眼睛，害怕不闭会造成的后果。就在他眼睑合上的一刻、他感到Draco柔软的—"

Draco的朗读声戛然而止，他难以置信地睁大了眼睛。他的脸在一瞬褪去了色彩，随即又迅速地染上粉红色。他从纸片看向Harry、又看向纸片，重复了这个动作好多遍，显然被恶心到了。

然后他发出一声受伤的尖叫扔掉了纸片、任凭它飘落地面，就好像它被某种危险的疾病感染了一样。

"怎么了？"Harry有些紧张地问。肯定有恐怖的事发生了，因为Draco看起来是那么沮丧。

Malfoy只是摇头，脸颊依旧是粉红色的，嘴里嘟囔着这个作者是多么病态。

Harry捡起羊皮纸大声读出了最后一句：

"就在他眼睑合上的一刻、他感到Draco柔软的唇和自己交迭的美妙感觉…"

"我的老天，"Harry基本在尖叫，"咱们在接吻？但—但我们都是男生还有—还有敌人。我们怎么会想要亲吻对方？这太恶心了！"

"这是精神错乱，"Draco说道，终于找回了连贯说话的能力。"纯粹的精神错乱。不管谁写的那个—那个故事，"他责难地指向纸片，"都该被关在圣芒戈医院！（St. Mungus）"

Harry点头，他不敢相信居然会有人想象和描写他和Malfoy接吻。谁会做那种事？Harry感到他已经心灵受创到足够影响他的余生了。

"一旦被我知道那该死的作者是谁…"Draco低声威胁道。

"对，我明白你的意思…"Harry黑暗地说，然后两人都陷入了沉默。

尴尬的寂静充满了房间。

屋外，落日已经几乎完全消失，夜晚在逼近。

"恩—Well…"过了一会儿Harry开口，"咱们该继续么？"

"什么？你还想听到更多？"Draco惊讶地问道，眉毛都要消失在发迹线了。

"不，不是，别想错了，这不是因为我'想要'听，"Harry急忙解释，脸红的像火一样，Malfoy挑起一眉盯着他看。"你自己说的。"

"我说了什么？"Malfoy问道。

"你说可能作者的名字会写在最后…我可不知道你的想法，但是我很愿意知道这是谁…"

Draco似乎考虑了一会，然后他慢腾腾地说道："好吧，知道你要杀的人是谁也不错…但是Potter，搞清楚一件事，我们不能把这件鬼事告诉给任何人！我可不想让疯子们对我们倆怀有古怪的想法！"

"别傻了，Malfoy，当然不会。"Harry回斥道。

"好吧，你接着读。"

"为什么不是你读？"Harry恼火地问。

"因为上次是我读的，笨蛋！"Draco讥讽道。

Harry叹着气给自己做心理建设，心想最好还是果断出击。他坐在了Malfoy对面的桌上，清了清嗓子开始读：

"吻是温柔的，他们甜蜜地、极乐地轻轻触碰着彼此的唇瓣，几乎像是在习惯那样的感觉。"

Harry咽了一口唾沫迅速向Malfoy瞥了一眼—他看起来还是很恶心的样子，脸颊依旧微染着粉红色。Harry再次向下看向纸片，接着读下去：

"当Harry羞涩将舌头划过他的下唇时，一阵战栗窜下了Draco的脊柱。Draco开启双唇邀请这掠夺，用自己的舌迎上了他的。

"葛莱芬多男孩的脉率在急速上升，极度渴望着更靠近对方。他们的吻加深了，Harry丢掉了魔杖，它带着轻轻的'咔嗒'声落到了地砖上，尖端的光芒熄灭了，唯一的光源只剩下了月亮。"

这太超现实了，Harry想，坐在这儿读着一篇关于他自己和Malfoy明摆着"色_情"的小说。

"Draco把自己的手滑上Harry的背脊，把他们压得更近，他们的身体接触令Harry不禁倒吸了一口冷气。Harry抓住了Malfoy的脑袋迫使他侧向一边，想要更完全地探索他的口腔。Malfoy呻吟，他的手指深深嵌入Harry的背脊，Harry感受到了另一个男孩狂奔的心率。

"热度在他们体内升腾，滚烫、沸腾，令人难耐…"

Harry想用舌头润一润嘴唇，因为他忽然觉得嘴巴很干。这一次，Malfoy没有打断他，他只是默默地坐着，听着Harry的嗓音。Harry知道他听进了每一个字…

"他们微微扯离对方呼吸空气—亲吻让他们难以呼吸。喘息着的男孩望入彼此的眼睛，他们的脸是那么接近，颜色几乎模糊一片。Draco正想再次前倾，但是Harry止住了他，他一手抵住他的胸口温柔地把他推了回去。

"'我的眼镜。'他喃喃地解释，嗓音因为欲望而沙哑。

"Malfoy点头，看着Harry随意地摘下眼镜，就像对待魔杖那样把它丢弃。Harry笑了，倾身过去，又吻住了Draco。他的舌头穿过了他的唇瓣，扫过他的牙齿和脸颊内部，最后终于缓缓地、索求地抚摩上他的舌头…"

Harry真的不希望虚构的Harry和虚构的Draco计划做比接吻更进一步的事了，因为那只会更加尴尬，而Harry不确定他还能不能承受那些。

他的脸都快烧起来了而且他感觉对着Malfoy读这个故事很愚蠢。

"他们的身体紧紧地贴在一起，让他们很难不察觉到彼此的坚硬。身体之间的衣物十分拘束，几乎令人窒息…

"Draco开始对着Harry扭动他的胯部，令黑发的男孩不禁在唇间轻微地抽气。甜蜜的愉悦让战栗穿透了两人，动人的感觉激烈地难以忍受，但是与此同时他们都渴望着更多…"

Draco吞咽了一下，令Harry望向他。

他看起来紧张、尴尬，有些不自在地坐在Harry对面的桌上。有几秒钟，Harry的目光落在了另一个男孩的唇上。它们微微开启着，看起来很柔软，而且好像Malfoy刚刚舔过它们似的，因为它们看起来湿湿的很闪亮…Harry很快移开了目光。

"呃—你觉不觉得咱们正要…你知道？"Malfoy问道，红云在他的双颊弥漫，"那样会令人作呕的！"

"我希望不是，"Harry说道，试图冷静下来，若他要继续这个故事，他最好保持冷酷。

他深呼吸，接着读了下去，拼命地忽视这写的是他和Malfoy的事实。

"Harry的手抚过Draco的胸口，指尖滑过衬衫上的小白纽扣。Draco呻吟着离开了Harry的嘴，只为了在绿眸男孩的脖子上吻出一道小径。Draco在男孩耳朵下方的敏感点旋转舌尖，用牙齿刮擦柔软的皮肤，他轻轻的咬了一口，令Harry倒吸了一口凉气，然后又用他有才华的舌头抚慰那柔嫩的肌肤。

"'脱掉你的衬衫，Potter。'Draco在他耳边低语，嗓音沙哑而渴求。"

"别脱你的衬衫，我不要！好好穿着，必须给我穿着！"Draco惊叫起来，"噢，这已经超越恐怖了—我不想亲半裸的你！"

"是啊，因为不是半裸就没问题。"

"哦，真好笑，Potter。给我闭上嘴接着读好让咱们赶快解决这件事。"

"那就别打断我，Malfoy。"Harry反驳道。

"接着读就是了。"

"Harry就按说的脱下了他的衬衫，展示出其下光滑、炫目的肌肤。Draco赞许地吻了他，他的手饥渴地在新曝光的胸膛上游移。

"'你也脱。'Harry半呻吟地低语。

"Draco迅速地摆脱了自己的衬衫，肌肤相亲的触感只是火上加油，两个男孩呜咽着呻吟，这兴奋的声音直冲入他们的下腹。

"Harry把Draco推到在地、跨在他的身上，占有地吻住了他。过了一会儿，他后退、向着Draco坚挺的乳头蜿蜒地舔了过去。他把一颗乳头含在嘴里大力地吮吸，令Draco在纯粹的快感中紧紧闭上了眼睛。"

Harry感到有些喘不过气来，他的心脏在猛烈地跳动，而且他注意到自己的嗓音听起来有些沙哑。他在心里告诉自己这只不过是因为疲劳，但内心深处他知道真相…

"Draco弓起背在他身下扭动，强力的欲望自他体内穿过，几乎令他感到眩晕。他们坚硬的下体隔着裤子的布料相互摩擦，而Draco感到火焰就像滚水一样在他的血管里面奔驰，他的皮肤湿润、火热，几缕头发粘在了额头上。

"'你知道，'Harry轻声低语，嘴唇挑逗地接近他的双唇，'你现在看起来有多性感么，Malfoy？'"

"好了，这里开始我来读，Potter。"Draco突然出声，从Harry那夺走了羊皮纸。

"恩，好的。"Harry说，听起来很惊讶。

真相是如果Harry继续读下去Draco就要射在自己的裤子里了。

Harry的嗓音听起来真是该死的性感，呼吸急促而沙哑，都快把Draco逼疯了。他从来没想到Potter能让他这么有感觉…这必须马上停止！

Draco轻轻咳嗽了一下接着读了下去，努力使自己听起来漠不关心…因为情况已经在他的掌控之中。不需要被吓傻，不需要恐慌，不需要质疑自己的性向…没错。

"'我当然性感，'Draco闭着眼睛喘息，苍白的手指抓过地砖，弯曲起握成拳，'我是个Malfoy，那流淌在我的血液里。'

"'就和你的谦逊一起。'Harry戏谑道，再一次吻住了他。

"'恩…就和那一起，啊…'

"'你真是一个混蛋，你自己知道。'Harry说着，一只手下潜到他的腹部停在了裤子的上缘，爱抚着裤腰上方金色卷曲的毛发。

"'恩，是有人那么说，'Draco吸了一口凉气陡然弓起胯部，'Potter，拜托，快点儿，你折磨死我了。'

"Harry笑出声，依然在他肚子上令人疯狂的缓慢划圈，'我喜欢看你受折磨。'

"'你变态。'Draco呻吟着伸手去拉自己的拉链，但是Harry把他的手拍了开去。

"'不准作弊。'

"'这不是作弊！我只是在做必须做的事。'

"'你这个蛇一样狡猾的小混蛋。'Harry低语着绕着他的肚脐舔了一圈。

"'我不是这儿的蛇，你才是。'Draco气喘地说道，急促地呼吸空气。

"'**你说对了，**'Harry用蛇佬腔（parseltongue）嘶声道，突然Draco的眼睛睁大了。

"'再说一次。'

"'**This**，'Harry嘶声说，令一阵战栗刺穿Draco的身体。

"'该死的那听起来真性感…'"

"那不是！"Draco冲口而出，绝望地想要找到什么可以挑剔的内容。

"什么不是？"Harry迷惑地问。

"蛇佬腔，那根本不性感！我记得咱们二年级时你对那条蛇说话，那一点都不性感。实际上那听起来非常可憎。"

"Well，我想那取决于说的内容是什么，"Harry回答道，听起来有些生气。

"对，没错，就好像蛇都擅长说情话似的。"Draco嘲讽说，对于他能找到什么事来激怒Harry感到很安慰。

"不是蛇，是蛇佬腔！"

"蛇佬腔听起来糟透了，承认吧，Potter！"

"那不是！"Harry愈发生气了。

"那就是！只有智障才会疯的可以把蛇佬腔叫做性感，要证明我的观点只需看看这张羊皮纸，"他挥动手里的纸片，"我是指，这个作者显然是疯子，而他或她认为蛇佬腔性感，所以这已经足够证明它不性感！"

"只因为一个疯子认为它性感，不代表只有疯子这样认为，Malfoy！"

"怎么，我就是这么想的而你没法反证我！"Draco自信地感到又一次回到了安全地带。他正和Potter争吵，所有的事就和以前一样。没有性感的呻吟和气喘吁吁的朗读，只有美好的老争斗。

"实际上，我可以。"Harry眯着眼说道，"Malfoy，你不认为你自己是疯子吧，是吗？"

"对，我不是。你是什么意思？Potter？"Draco感到有些不安。

Harry只是跃了下来走到Draco坐着的地方。

"你在干什么？"Draco问道，他开始感觉相当紧张。

"只是在证明你错了。"Harry说道，然后盯住了Draco胸口的斯莱哲林小蛇，他需要"在状态"。

Draco一点都不喜欢现在的状况。他不喜欢Harry和他站得那么近、盯着他胸口的蛇，他不喜欢Harry计划着证明他是错的…计划证明蛇佬腔很性感…噢，老天，这一点都不妙…

Harry像那样站了几分钟，Draco开始猜想他到底会不会做下去，正当他想恶意地开口时，Harry突然抬起头对上了他的眼睛—他身体前倾贴得更近了，一个自得的笑容在脸上展开。Draco屏住了呼吸。

**【你有没有想过、亲吻男孩的感觉会是怎样，****Draco****？】**Harry柔声轻语地嘶嘶着，一道战栗窜下Draco的脊背。这不是他记得的蛇佬腔，根本不是…

【**感到他的唇覆着你的，那么火热、温暖、炽烈…】**嘶嘶声像液体一样从Harry的唇间倾泻而出，那么诱惑、迷人…

【**感到他的舌在你嘴里、他的双手在你身上，他的手指抚摩你柔软的肌肤…**】

Draco感到体内的每一条小神经都像是紧张到了临界点，他的呼吸已经紊乱，手指紧紧地抓住了桌子的边缘。

【**…咱们可以试试，就在这张桌子上，****Draco****，**】Harry对着他的耳朵低语，令Draco倒吸一口冷气生生止住一个呻吟。这是那么该死的性感，他受不了了。Harry的嗓音在他体内激起一波波的欲望，令人难以忍受。

【**咱们该做吗？**】Harry的唇盘旋在他的皮肤上方，Draco能够感到他的呼吸。

Draco知道自己看起来无疑很可悲…喘息着，半闭着眼睛，微启着双唇，双手由于抓的太紧关节几乎都变白了…还有最重要的是，他感到裤子极端的紧绷…

Harry直视着他的眼睛，Draco注意到他的脸也微微红了。

Draco的目光落到另一个男孩的嘴上，狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，想像着Harry的双唇能给他的自制力造成的打击。

Draco知道几秒内他就会向前扑去品尝那些唇瓣，他需要干些什么，他需要Harry退回去…他必须停止，不然就会铸下大错…

"好吧，你赢了。"Draco听到自己说道，嗓音颤抖着有些气息不足。

Harry退了一步，"赢了…？哦，赢了，恩，是啊。"他走回到自己的座位，Draco松了一口气。"我想我都没必要说，我告诉过你了。"

"给我闭嘴，Potter…"

尴尬的寂静又一次在他们之间漂浮。Draco在局促地在座位上挪动，而Harry只是盯着自己的跑鞋…

Draco狠狠地瞪着纸片…该死的羊皮纸片…该死的疯狂作者…该死的性感Potter。

"我该接着读吗？"Harry喃喃地提议着拿起了羊皮纸，Draco什么也没说。

"'Well，well，斯莱哲林像是有蛇佬腔崇拜，多么惊人。'

"'闭嘴，Potter，还有给我拉开拉链！'

"'你没必要变得这么暴躁。'Harry低声说着，舔在了他的锁骨上。

"'那就给我我要的。'

"'你要什么？'Harry望入他灰色的眼睛，目光里激烈的感情两人都清晰明了。

"'你。'Draco以几不可闻的音量轻轻说，他的唇形成那个Harry渴望听到的字。Draco从地面抬起头、热切到几乎伤人地吻住了Harry。一个深深的、来自喉底的呻吟逸出了Harry的双唇，他伸手探向他们之间打开了两人的裤子。"

就这样，Draco就要失去理智了…

"Harry摸上Draco的坚_挺，戏谑的手指轻轻地抚摩着，令Draco紧紧闭上了双眼深深地呻吟。

"Draco颤抖的双手把Harry的裤子向下褪去—他们的动作不能有任何障碍。

"Harry不时地呻吟、喘息着，令Draco几乎在欲望中疯狂。

"'哦，老天，Malfoy，'当他们的阴_茎第一次接触时Harry呜咽出声。

"他们开始移动，相互碾磨着胯部，令彼此呻吟、喘息。

"Draco抓住了Harry的肩膀作为支撑，他抓得那么紧，都留下了红色的指印，但是他不在乎。他唯一在乎的是胃底积聚的令人疯狂的爆炸，还有Harry…

"Harry的手指深深地埋在Draco的头发里，坚定地抓住了金色的发丝。他的额头抵着Draco的额，正通过鼻子艰难地呼吸。

"他们的身体颤抖着，两人的呜咽声打破了夜晚的宁静。

"'恩…噢，老天，H-Harry…我要…fuck'Draco大声地喘息道，眼前金星点点，他知道自己支持不了多久了。

"'啊…这…是，噢…'

"当高潮穿透他们四肢交缠的身体，他们呼喊出声…不在乎是不是会被听到。"

于是就那样！Draco失去了他的理智。

当他意识到的时候他已经消除了他们之间的距离，Harry停了下来，圆睁双目看着Draco。

"Malfoy，你在干—？"

Draco凑过去吻了他。

他的双唇轻柔地在Harry之上触碰，踌躇而迟疑，但又带着迷人的热切，Harry感到蝴蝶在他的心底扑扇翅膀。

慢慢地，Harry开始回吻过去，突然间他唯一在乎的事只有Draco与他唇瓣相抵的动人感受。

Harry将手臂拥住Draco的腰把他拉的更近…Draco将舌尖划过Harry的下唇，抬手托住了他的脸。

他们迷失在对彼此的感觉里…迷失在一个梦幻、而又如此真实的奇幻世界…

环境的黑暗令人很难看见屋内的凌乱，而穿过窗户的星光几乎令这场景充满魔力。

陈旧的羊皮纸落在地板上的灰尘里，被遗忘…

上面剩下的唯一字句是那些没被说出口的…

"过后，Harry精疲力竭地瘫倒在Draco身上，斯莱哲林男孩本能地伸出双臂拥抱他，在他头顶印下一吻。

"地板寒冷、坚硬，但是他们不在乎…"

The End


End file.
